Let's lay down and make love
by Totorsg
Summary: Set after 6x01. Jane thought he almost lost Lisbon and all the emotions are running high, leading to some confessions and... actions. Rated M. Give it a try.


**Let's Lay Down And Make Love**

**Disclamer: **I own nothing... not even Jane's ass unfortunately lol

**Summary:** Set after 6x01, Jane thought he almost lost Lisbon and all the emotions are running high, leading to some confessions and actions. Rated M.

A/N: It's a Jisbon One-shot I began to write because Nerwen Aldarion told me too on the base of one sentence " Let's lay down and make love" for those who read interviews on season 6 you who said that and about what ;)

So it's really just for funa nd i hope you'll enjoy it :)

Finally, I'm actually french and it's the first time I wrote in english so... that was a challenge, especially for the M-rated scene lol i hope it will be fine enough for you to read.

A big Thank you to Glindalovesshoes & Nerwen for the support and betaing on this :)

I'm letting you read now

* * *

"Jane, I'm scared."

"Red John is my case. You work for me"

"Don't be childish. You are out of your depth."

"Don't be arrogant."  
"You can't tell me what to do because I don't think you know what you're doing yourself."

"Lisbon was only doing what she thought was best. You have to make up with her."

"I'm sorry we argued."

"Sorry Patrick, Teresa can't come to the phone right now. Can I take a message? No, well, I'll tell her you called."

"Wait!"

Jane was passing those moments over and over again in his mind, those last moments that led them to one of his biggest fear. Red John having his pawns on Lisbon and yet, for some reason he hadn't hurt her, at least not physically. He couldn't know for sure...yet.

Jane was sitting in a chair next to the hospital bed where Lisbon was lying in, still unconscious. Of course, he was reliving those last moments and would still feel the dread taking possession of his whole being, the moment he heard Red John answering Teresa's phone. He was still feeling the horror, adrenaline and fear through his veins at the moment he ran into the house, to find Lisbon lying on a mattress, a bloody smiley drawn on her beautiful face, with Partridge not far away... dead.

He never thought that he was going to live through this nightmare all over again, but relieve quickly took over, when he checked the agent and found a pulse. She was still alive, he hadn't lost her. He hadn't failed... once again.

Of course, his anger for Red John was stronger than ever, he had dared to lay a hand on _his_ Lisbon, had dared to touch the one person he cared about the most since his wife and child...  
That has been Red John's biggest mistake here.

Just thinking of it all made Jane shudder. Still, he had to focus on the now and then, because Lisbon was here, still breathing. If only she could wake up now...

Since they had brought Lisbon to the hospital the night before, Jane had stayed beside her bed, holding her hand and whispering sweet nothings and apologies into her ear, asking her to finally wake up. At some point, he had fallen a asleep, his head resting on the side of the bed.

In the morning, Lisbon was still unconscious and Jane was beginning to worry some more, because it took so long for her to wake up. He was still holding her hand in his own, watching her and smoothing her hair, asking her to wake up right before he kissed her temple tenderly. By the third time he made this gesture, he finally felt her hand move slightly beneath his and he was still very close to her face when she finally opened her eyes slowly. His green were meeting her sea green ones, making him smile.

"Hey Lisbon.", began Jane smoothly, caressing her hand. Lisbon tried to say something but her throat was raspy and nothing really came out. "Shhh, it's ok Lisbon, take it easy, you're safe, it's alright."

The consultant caressed her hair to smooth her before taking a step back and giving her some water.

Lisbon drank slowly, wincing a little when her whole body seemed to hurt for some unknown reason.

"Thank you", she finally succeed to say, while Jane took the cup back to put it aside. "What happened? I mean... I remember Partridge and then... nothing."

"Red John shocked you with a teaser and... drew his mark on your face with Partridge's blood."

Lisbon's mouth formed a simple "o" at that statement.

"What does it mean?" asked Lisbon confused.

"I don't know." Jane answered truthfully without being able to look at anything else but her.

"Why didn't he killed me? Why I am still alive?"

"I don't know."

"But... it doesn't fit his MO." Lisbon frowned, looking at the wall in front of her, lost in her thoughts. "I should be dead. What's the purpose of..."

"Lisbon, stop it!", he said suddenly a bit too harsh than he intended to, which made Lisbon turn her head to him so fast it almost hurt her. Jane suddenly had felt pressured by Teresa's questions and all the feelings it brought back to him. "I don't know, ok. All I know is that you're alive and that I'm so glad he spared you, for whatever reasons. I...", the consultant sighed, trying to calm himself down a little before giving in to the panic attack that invaded him again. Rubbing his hand through his own hair, he continued. " I thought I was living it all over again."

Knowing what Jane meant, the agent looked at him with compassion and put her hand over his for comfort.

"I thought I lost you, Lisbon.", the consultant whispered before looking at the woman again. " I'm so sorry we fought, I didn't mean to...You had the right to do what you did and I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Jane. I just... in the end you were right and I led myself right in the rabbit hole."

"What about we agree we both had been stupid and got the whole situation mess with us. We'll learn from it and stick together. We're partners after all."

"We are" smiled Lisbon.

"I'm so glad you're fine." smiled back Jane in taking Lisbon's hand to his mouth to kiss the back of it affectionately.

This tender gesture surprised the agent but she didn't show it. Jane had seemed so shaken up by what happened, he needed the comfort and frankly, so does she.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lisbon had been checked quickly after Jane had informed the doctor she was awake. Everything was normal, Lisbon just needed to rest and take it easy. For that the consultant made Lisbon promise him that she would stay the rest of the day at the hospital, telling her he would come in the evening to take her back home.

When the evening came, Jane arrived with some spare clothes that Lisbon had always with her at the CBI, just in case. Once, she was finally dressed in the simple white t-shirt and jean, Jane and Lisbon got out of the hospital and the consultant brought her back to her place.

Once they arrived at her parking lot, Lisbon was surprised to see Jane following her with a grocery bag in his arms but said nothing, guessing what his consultant had in mind.

When they enter her apartment, Jane immediately went in the kitchen.

"I'm going to make dinner, meanwhile, you should make yourself a nice warm bath with bubbles. It will relax you."

"Jane, you don't have to do that you know, I'll be fine." reassured Lisbon looking at Jane emptying his bag.

"Lisbon, Lisbon, Lisbon..." began the consultant getting closer to the woman and putting his hands on her arms. "Let me take care of you for once. I want to. Please." he smiled.

"Alright!", conceded Lisbon rolling her eyes, "anyway, I suppose I wouldn't be able to make you change your mind even if I wanted to."

"You wouldn't indeed", grinned Jane.

"I'm going upstairs, you know your way around" said Lisbon getting out of the kitchen to do exactly what Jane told her.

One hour later, Lisbon finally came back down, fully relaxed in a simple yoga pant and fitting green tee-shirt. Her hair was undulating around her face, still a little wet from her bath.

She entered the kitchen, humming the air filled with a tasteful smell of food.

"Hmm, It smells really good. What did you make?" Lisbon made herself known.

"Just some steaks, pasta with a tomato-basilica sauce." answered Jane putting the plates on the kitchen counter in the middle of the room before enjoying the view of a relaxed Lisbon. " Feeling better?"

The agent sat on one of the stool, "Yes, this bath was a really good idea, and thank you for this, it looks good, Jane." she added beginning to eat, not without showing some appreciation, " Mmmm, it's good! I was hungry. The food at the hospital was awful."

Patrick smiled, finding himself unable to look away from Lisbon; he was simply staring at her, as if he was seeing her for the first time. She should be dead right now, but for some obscure reasons Red John let her live and right now too much emotions was invading his whole being.

Jane turned his eyes on his plate and a knock tighten in his stomach, if the woman in front of him seemed to enjoy her meal, him, was another story, he suddenly wasn't feeling like eating anything which make him sigh.

Lisbon was really appreciating the cooking skill of her consultant when she heard him sigh, making her stop to look at him and see that he hadn't touch his plate and was rather now staring at it deep in thoughts.

"Jane... are you okay? You're not eating anything?" asked the woman suddenly concerned. It was never really good when the mentalist looked like that.

"I... ", he thought about turning it in a joke as always or just changing subject but all the mixed feelings in him, due to the last events, just made him not want to hide things. "I can't eat, with everything that happened, I just...feel everything sinking in me even more."

He sighed again passing his hands over his face before looking Lisbon right in the eyes. "I almost lost you... Jesus, I thought I lost you. When he... when he answered the phone instead of you...I was back to that night. I thought he was once again taking someone I care about. I really thought I lost you and the last moment we got was a fight..." a lump in his throat made him stop, he was still looking at Lisbon who was looking at him back in silence. She was in front of him, she was alive and all he was able to think is how much he was grateful for that and how much he loved her. He always knew he cared about her more than he should but he never allow himself to dwell on it too much... until last night.

Lost in thought, Jane didn't feel the single tear falling down his cheek but Lisbon saw it and the agent who was, until now, silent rose from her stool, getting around the counter to be next her friend.

"Jane, " she began softly laying a hand on his shoulder. "I'm really sorry I didn't listen to you and that we argued. It's just... how I learnt to do my job but... I should have trusted you more on this. I'm sorry but I'm alive. I'll do better next time". She smiled smoothly.

Patrick turned his head towards her, taking her hand in his own, he intertwined their fingers and kissed the back of her hand before whispering, "I wouldn't have survived it."

"What?" suddenly woke up Lisbon from the surprise and intensity of the tender gesture.

"If I had lost you... I wouldn't have survived it. I can't live without you, Lisbon " said again Jane drawing the woman a bit closer to him, resting their hands, still sealed together, on his lap.

"Don't say that... you're a strong man." she tried a bit confused by so many gestures and heartfelt confessions.

The consultant shook his head. "You're my strength, Teresa. You're one of the reason I made it through the first time."

"Jane..." whispered Lisbon, resting her other hand on his cheek.

He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling.

"You're my savior, my angel, my second chance." He opened his eyes again to look at her. "I was so stupid..." Jane got up of his stool, making Lisbon's hand slide on his torso and closing the even mor the distance between them. Their bodies were now touching each other. "I can't lose you. I wanted to be blind but... I don't want to, anymore." he replaced a strand of hair behind her ear.

Lisbon was almost holding her breath, she didn't dare to move, so much questions was going through her mind. Jane was looking at her with so much intensity and tenderness, plus a genuine spark of something she could name but was afraid to... Of course she didn't get much more time to think about it as after a soft "because You're alive." her consultant had simply closed the distance between them to sealed their mouths together.

Jane heard Lisbon gasp when his lips touched hers, he also felt her stiffen a bit, maybe it wasn't a good idea but at the moment, it didn't really matter, the consultant just needed this kiss, he couldn't hold it anymore. He needed to fell her alive.

He tried to have a response of her but seeing she seems to keep it back, Patrick stopped to look at her again.

"Why did you do that?" asked Lisbon a bit disturbed by what had just done.

He smiled tenderly. "Because I wanted to. To be fair, I wanted to do that for a long time now, I just wasn't letting me do it."

"Why?" Lisbon felt a bit stupid but right now, nothing else seemed to get out of her mouth anyway.

"Because I like you, Teresa... a lot, more than I should, more than I thought I would be capable of after what happened to me. But I do... " he kissed her nose then find himself unable to stop. He kept kissing her on her cheek, lips, neck in between words. "I don't' want to lose you. I can't... lose... this precious time anymore."

"Jane... stop... you... we can't... you're just hyped up because of what happened last night." said Teresa trying to step back but Jane prevented it by putting his hand on her waist keeping her from being able to escape.

"No, no Teresa, I'm not escaping this one so you won't either."

"Don't do that Jane, let me go, you don't really want this." she tried to move.

"The hell I don't want this, did you hear all I said to you?" He closed his eyes. "Look, I meant what I said to you the day I fake shot you."

"I thought you forgot what you said?" shot back Lisbon harshly.

"I know." he sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you by it... I just... chickened out."

"And what? Tell me is it going to be same this time also?" asked the brunette unsure.

"Nothing... but it's not, I just want you and maybe if you let me show you..." Patrick moved his face closer to her without losing eyes contact. "You will believe what I tell you."

And without any more warning, the consultant pressed his lips against hers once again, but this time Lisbon didn't stiffen and instead relaxed in his arms letting her own arms wrap around his neck. Jane smiled against her mouth happy that he seems to have won some points here and hearing the content moan escaping Lisbon's lips when they finally let their tongue met for a sensual dance, only confirmed it.

Lisbon pressed herself even more against Jane, if that was possible, making her feel how much he wanted her.

"Jane?!"

"Yes, Teresa, I'm a man, I said I wanted you and I was going to show you."

"You're an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot."

The agent just smiled and initiate another kiss before kissing his neck and nibbling at his ear, making him moan.

Jane was letting his hand roam over Lisbon's body before stopping at the hem of her shirt, letting a hand caress her bare belly before wanting to take the shirt off.

"Jane, no... I'm not sure it's a good idea." Suddenly Lisbon said, stopping his hands.

Jane looked at her, almost horrified, was she kidding him? They had already discussed it.

The mentalist let out a frustrating sigh and suddenly shoving her against the counter. "Damnit, Woman! Stop thinking! I want to lay down and make love _now_."

"I..." but Jane interrupted her by kissing her neck, he had already spotted her weak point there. "Stop thinking." he nibbled a bit there before kissing and licking it."Let yourself enjoy it. You know you want to." He breathed on her skin, which made the woman melt.

Jane felt it and grab, the petit brunette under her ass to put her on the counter, pulling her shirt off in a single movement.

"A bed... will be ...better for that." sighed Teresa while Jane was kissing her breast just above her bra still on.

"Really? I like the kitchen..."

She snorted, "I thought you were supposed to _love_ me not just fuck me in the kitchen counter."

"Watch your mouth dear! But if that's an order, agent..."

"That's an order."

"Hold on tight then." warned Jane before taking her off the counter to hold her in his arms in order to bring her upstairs to the bedroom.

The way up wasn't done without interruptions; a piece of clothing that was taken off, a kiss or caress that was making Jane weak to his knees. Lisbon seemed to really appreciate the power she could have on him, the little minx. Hopefully, after some focus efforts on Jane's part, they finally succeed to reach the bedroom. The consultant immediately laid the petite brunette delicately on the bed, deciding to make her a bit suffer as she had down along the way here. He kissed her deeply then grinned at her before trailing heated kisses down her body, stopping at her breast to give extra attention with his mouth, to the studs pointing proudly with excitement.

And if the little noises the woman was making were any indication, she was enjoying this attention. Of course, Jane had other things in mind, he continued his way down her body, kissing her belly until his mouth found the barrier of her pants.

"This, have to go." talked Jane while unfastening her pants. Lisbon raised her hips automatically to let him take the garment off her. The cool air meeting her skin there made her shiver an instant, in addition to the view of Jane at the end of the bed, looking right at her and beginning to make his way up again, kissing one of her leg the whole way up.

Their eyes never left each other during this process, setting a very sensual mood. Both of them were getting even more aroused at each second passing.

Jane stop for a few second at the inside of Lisbon's thigh, still looking at each other as if he was waiting some kind of approval. Teresa bit her lips understanding what he wanted to do. Then the eyes contact was broken, Jane moved a bit and without anymore warning he was kissing one of her most sensitive and private body's part.

She closed her eyes; enjoying every sensation he was making her feel with his actions. The man was literally french kissing her down there, entering her time to time with his tongue. She was already moaning and arching, feeling the tension built in her stomach, she didn't wanted him to stop and he didn't, he changed a bit his movement when his mouth gave more intention to her clit while he had entered two fingers inside her, moving them in and out. Lisbon felt herself being close to come, grasping Jane's hair to keep him in place and after a few more sucking and fingers moving in her, she cried out her orgasm, her body trembling with force. Patrick kissed her a bit more, waiting her orgasm to pass before emerging from down there to come kiss Lisbon on the mouth tenderly.

"Mmmm, Jane." moaned Lisbon feeling totally elsewhere after his ministrations.

"So, you still think it's not a good idea?" asked the consultant, still kissing her and quite proud of himself.

"Hmmm, I don't know." sighed Teresa. "I think you'll need to show me a bit more to decide." she simply said grinning at him, her eyes sparking with mischief.

"Oh really?"

"Uh, uh!" simply nodded the agent sliding her hand between their two body to put it over his already firm manhood and beginning to strike it lightly.

"Teresa!" whispered Jane in a breath.

"I think you have too much clothes on you... Patrick." whispered Lisbon seductively in Jane's ear.

Nothing more needed to be said and Jane just got out of the bed and took off his pants and boxer in front of Lisbon's lickerish eyes. Once the garment was out of the way, Jane didn't lose a minute to climb back on the bed, positioning himself between her legs. They kissed tenderly for a moment, Lisbon unconsciously pushing her hips up against Jane's. He groaned at the sensation before looking the woman beneath her right in the eyes.

"You're sure?" asked softly the mentalist.

"Don't make me think again, Patrick." she answered, bending one of her leg to open up a bit more to him.

Jane smiled and kept eyes contact when he entered her gently. Once he was in her warmth, he kissed her softly before taking better support on his arms and began to move inside her slowly at first but his fierce little woman quickly asked him to not hold back and go faster.

The room was soon filled with the sound of two body moving together, moans and quick and jerky breathing. When they both felt like reaching the edge, Jane was pushing inside and out with more force, soon feeling the petit brunette contract around him with spasms, making him found his release inside of her, both crying each other name in ecstasy.

Patrick fell onto Teresa totally spend, trying to catch up his breath, the woman in the same state.

"Well...that was..." began Jane between breathes." Surprising"

"Wonderful!" said Lisbon at the sametime.

They both laughed. Jane rolled off her to his back, opening his arms to invite Lisbon to nestle against him, which she did right away, laying her head on his shoulder and one of his hand on his torso caressing it.

"So... was it enough to make you stop thinking, my dear Teresa?" teased the consultant.

"I think you did pretty well indeed." she smiled.

"Just well?" replied Jane indignantly.

"I'm not going to swell your pride more than you already have it."

Jane laughed, "That's my woman."He kissed her hair."

"Though..." began Lisbon popping on one elbow to kiss Jane on the mouth. "You could maybe show me how much more "well" you can do." she add with playfulness while her hand was trailing its way downward.

"Agent Lisbon, I'm shocked!" teased again Jane before rolling on the side to have her on her back and on top of her. "You're such a little minx"

"Maybe... but I'm _your_ little minx." simply said Lisbon, quoting him before they both fall back into seduction and lust for a night that was promising to be very long and sleepless for both of them.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The morning sun was slowly entering the bedroom, laying delicately its sunlight on the soft skin of Teresa.

Jane who was awake since a few minutes now, was watching the lovely woman sleeping soundly, her head on his torso, close to his heart and an arm around him. He hadn't had such a beautiful sight in a long time; he had almost forget what it was like to wake up with someone you love. Love... it was what happened to him over the years being around the little brunette, as much as he tried to put it aside and lie to himself, Saint Teresa had succeeded to touch his heart in a way he hadn't really expected or planned.

He never thought he could have felt this feeling again, not after what happened, not after the death of his wife and child. He had almost promised he wouldn't love anyone else, but of course, he hadn't thought of the feisty agent who had stick with him pretty much since the beginning... for the better and the worst.

She had been so loyal to him and he had been so... let's face it, he had been quite a jackass but she was still here, in spite of everything, in spite of having seen his darkest side... she was still loving him. He was a lucky bastard and he almost lost his chance at the hand of Red John again. The only thought of that made Jane shudder and he found himself surprisingly thanking a god he didn't believe in, to have spared his angel.

He loved Teresa and wasn't planning on letting her go anytime soon. Not now he was allowing him to love her.

Jane should have felt a bit guilty to pass this line and wanting to finally move on but it wasn't like that here. Yes, he was feeling a little pinch in his heart but his mind was more in peace, he had enough place in his heart to love the woman that was still alive next to him without forgetting his love for his belated wife and daughter. Angela and Charlotte would have loved Lisbon, he was sure of it and his wife would have certainly approved the brunette.

The thought made Jane smile and it was at this moment that he felt some movement beside him, Lisbon was waking up...

Teresa felt a little confused when she wake up, something or better someone was keeping her warm and in place. She didn't quite understand what was going on, on the moment but memories of the night quickly flooded her and made her slightly blush remembering what she had done with her consultant. They had been both freaked out by what had happened with Red John and one thing led to another... the feelings they had overflowed them and what had to happen, happened. It wasn't that much a secret she had more than innocent feelings for Jane and she didn't wanted to regret what happened last night but in same time, the man was known to have played her more than once and she couldn't know if he would consider this moment as another "hyped up" one... even if he has swore otherwise before they jump in bed.

Lisbon slowly untangled herself from Jane in order to meet his face, his gaze seemed a bit dreamy at first but a smile quickly appeared when he looked at her.

"Morning my Angel."

"Morning Jane..."

Lisbon's mind was thinking awfully hard when on her own accord she lifted her hand and draw the lines of Jane's face with her fingertips.

"Do you regret it?" She asked absently.

Patrick closed his eyes. Of course she had to ask, even with all that happened last night, she needed to know it wasn't another "hyped up" moment. He couldn't blame her, really. Especially not when he already asked himself this question, at the second he woke up with the petite brunette in his arms.

After a moment, that seems like forever for Lisbon, Jane opened his eyes, turning on his side to face the woman. He kissed her nose lightly and took her hand, that was previously on his cheek, in his own.

"I won't lie to you Teresa... I feel some guilt, not as much as I thought I would though and surely less than when I slept with Lorelei...", Jane saw Lisbon tensed at the mention of the other woman, he could see it still hurt her. He felt so guilty about that too but put the thought aside in order to continue " because this", he gestured between them with one of his finger." is so much more. This, is real, more real than what I had since a decade now."

Patrick let go of her hand to push a strand of hair out of her face, resting his palm on her cheek and smiling.

"I will always feel some guilt at times for the obvious reasons you know but... I don't regret what happened, I will never regret what is happening between us, as I will never regret... loving you." He wiped a tear rolling down her cheek. "I love you, my little firecracker and I always be grateful you came into my life... I was an idiot to let Red John guide my life until now. I can't live without you." stated Jane in a more serious tone.

"He's still not out of the picture though, Jane and if we... if we actually begin this..." began Lisbon.

"I know, I know... I can't promise you anything Lisbon but I will try to be less reckless. I have something to live for now, after all. I don't want to screw it. We'll get Red John soon, Teresa and we'll have our own happy ending; a house with a fence, a dog, kids..." finished Jane on a lighter tone.

Teresa shacked her head. "Don't burn the steps, smartass. I don't need all that..."

"You deserve the best, my dear."

"Right now, all I need...is you." smirked Lisbon

"That can be arranged..." replied Jane playfully before kissing her lightly on the mouth and lay her down on her back, rolling on top of her. "I love you."

"As insane as it could sound... I love you too, Patrick. I always did." confessed Lisbon truthfully, encircling her arms around his neck.

"Some people would indeed say you're insane... and I'm such a selfish bastard to take advantage of you like that." continued Jane with a playful spark in his eyes.

"If I remember correctly, I was a willing victim... "

"We should confirmed this theory again." declared Jane kissing Lisbon's neck at this specific spot he discovered, during the night, was the woman's weakness, if her soft moans was any telling.

"Hmmm! We should but...Mmm... right now, I'm more willing to make you..." Teresa pushed Patrick to make them roll on the bed and find herself on top of her looking at the man beneath with desire." my willing victim"

"Why, agent Lisbon? Did I do something wrong?" asked Jane still a bit confused of this sudden change of position.

"Yes", began Lisbon leaning over him barely touching his lips with hers before whispering in his ear while one of her hand was heading downward his torso, toward the wanted territory. "You were a very very very naughty boy last night, so I think I need to take things into my own hands..."

"Teresa. Mmmmm!"

Lisbon took literally things into her own hands and before both of them knew their bodies were sealed as was sealed the promise that from now on, anything would be able to come between them. Red John could try again if he wanted. They were in this ... together.

END

* * *

Here it is! I hope it wasn't too bad... now I'm going to hide lol


End file.
